The present invention relates in general to active bolsters for occupant crash protection in automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to an active bolster with an inflatable bladder formed by plastic wall panels that is vented for a controlled release of inflation gas to reduce peak stresses on a weld seam between the panels and to tune restraint forces provided at different locations of the bolster.
An active bolster is a vehicle occupant protection device with a gas-inflatable bladder to absorb impacts and reduce trauma to occupants during a crash. As opposed to deployable air bag cushions made of various fabrics that emerge from behind various openings upon inflation, active bolsters use the interior trim surface itself to expand at the beginning of a crash event for absorbing the impact and dissipating energy through the action of an inflation gas. U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,909, issued Jun. 26, 2012, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an active knee bolster integrated into a glove box door that is light weight and visually attractive. U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,868, issued Jul. 2, 2013, also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a typical structure wherein an active bolster includes a front wall or trim panel that faces a vehicle occupant attached to a back wall or bladder member along a sealed periphery. One or both of the walls is deformable in order to provide an expandable, inflatable bladder. For example, the bladder member may have a pleated (i.e., accordion-like) region that straightens out during inflation. The walls are initially spaced apart by a small amount when in their pre-deployment, non-inflated condition. This allows ingress of the inflation gas in a manner that achieves an even inflation across the panel.
The front and back walls of a typical bladder for an active bolster are comprised of molded thermoplastics such as polyethylene, polyolefin, or PVC. They are typically injection molded but can also be blow molded. When formed separately, the front and back walls must be hermetically joined around their periphery in order to form the inflatable bladder. The joint must be strong to resist separation that could result from high inflation pressures during inflation and that result when a passenger impacts the bolster. The peripheral seal is formed by hot welding, for example.
It is known that in order to optimize the dissipation of energy when an occupant contacts an air bag or an active bolster, inflation gas should be vented to allow a controlled collapse of the airbag that safely decelerates the impacting occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,943, issued May 13, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an active vent structure for providing a variable vent flow rate. A vent window formed within the pleated baffle region includes a flap that deflects in response to gas pressure to provide a variable window opening.
Various types of structures and locations have been disclosed for venting inflation gas during inflation and during loading by an impacting passenger. Venting locations have been disclosed on the central, flat areas of the bladder wall facing the front wall, in the pleated baffle region of the bladder wall, and in welding towers that attach the bladder wall to a reaction surface, for example. It has been suggested that an active vent can be placed in close proximity to local regions where the stresses of inflation forces may create a highest probability of weld failure. However, the placement and relative capacities of vents can provide additional improvements in stress management and tuning of restraint forces than has been realized in the art.